Blood and a Tear
by Gay Boy
Summary: Harry and Cedric are in love and engaged. Really this story takes place after Cedrick's death. Yaoi Mpreg!


He threw himself down on his bed. No matter how upset people thought he was, they where probably wrong. Cedric was dead. Why!? Harry screamed mentally. He filled his lungs and emptied his mind, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. When he was calm, Harry rolled over and placed his hands on his stomach, he pulled up his shirt, and removed the illusion he had placed on his stomach. His stomach seemed to double, and now he looked the 3 months pregnant that he was. He pulled his shirt down and put the illusion back up. With that done he pulled the ring that hung around his neck and stared at it till he drifted off to sleep. A crackling fire him and Cedrick, curled up on the couch, watching as their baby boy played. Harry looked over to kiss Cedrick and found he was holding a skeleton in a cold damp house, while his baby boy wailed in hunger induced pain. Soon the wailing turned into cries of Harry, Harry! "Harry!" Ron screamed making Harry jump from his sleep. "Common mate, get your arse out of bed, it▓s already noon!" Ron blurted out from across the room this was soon followed by a well placed smack from Hermoine. Harry sat up quickly shoved the ring back in his shirt. It took a very short time to dress, because as soon as Harry was awake Ron and Hermoine proceeded to make out, making leaving an instant choice. Harry decided to head to lunch, as he was about to eat of his own hand. Harry proceeded to the main hall, where he devoured an obscene amount of food. Harry decided to head back to his room and rest. As he arrived he was greeted with the most strange scene. There was an opened box on the table, and Hermoine was screaming at Ron for opening, even though it seems to be Ron▓s present or package. "What have you got the Ron, another sweater from your mother?" Harry teased. Ron looked at Harry with an odd expression, "Nothing Harry". "Well I am going to take a nap, enjoy your sweater" Harry said as he slowly went up the stairs. Cedric and Harry where in the Grand Hall, feasting away when under the table Cedrick slipped his hand into Harry▓s for a brief moment, sending waves of happiness through his body. Harry awoke when that same feeling turned to sadness when he saw Cedricks empty bed. Harry walked downstairs to curl up in in front of the fire, and on his way down bumped into Ron▓s box. Suddenly it felt like Cedrick had died all over again. The box contained the wedding dress Harry always described to Cedric; his dream dress. Harry noticed the card and read it. Surprise! Love, Cedrick. Harry just stood there. Total and complete shock. Harry picked up the dress and went upstairs and laid it on his bed. He threw the box and the fire, and went back upstairs. Harry went to his trunk, and pulled a scarf. Inside was a bag of makeup, a wig, fake nails, and hair pieces. Harry got fully dressed, and went to the Chapel at the school, with the invisibility cloak, He put the ring on Cedrick gave him, and stepped up to the altar. Harry let a little tear flow down his cheek, and then he took the knife in his bouquet, and slit his wrist, the first drop of blood mixing with his lonely tear. Handsome red and sadness, just like him and Cedrick. Harry pressed his suicide note into his chest as he fell to the ground. His note read as follow:  
Dear Everyone,  
I am sorry, but life without my fiancИ, Cedrick, is no life. I put a spell on the baby in me. It shall keep living, when I die. Please find someone to host him/her.  
I Love You Cedrik Goodbye All

┘ 17 years later 16 year old, Ashley walked down the halls of Gryfindor, towards her Mom and Dad. Ron happily walked to her, dragging Hermoine with him. "Hey mom, Hey mom" she called out. "Hi baby" Ron called out, which got a smack from Hermoine. Ashley greeted them, and smiled. They walked back to their home. It was once Hatred▓s shack. Hermoine had put a lot of love into it, and now it was their home. Ron was their new grounds keeper, and Hermoine was the new Headmaster. She took over after Dumbeldore▓s replacement. The only thing left Hagrid▓s was his one room in front, in the back was a teleportation place, to the families residence. 


End file.
